Elsword-Please Master
by Hikari-No-Aria
Summary: The El Gang is bored out of their minds, until something eye catching happens. Ara was leaving to go somewhere? Where is she going? As the gang heads over to Ruben Village, they might just find out their answer. Something they might have never expected..from Ara. After they find out where she went...she says something unexpected to the amused Pikachu..."P-Please...Master"...(Chara)


HI Guys, It me again. I know you guys must be like "UHH! WHY!"  
LOL. I'm back with a new one-shot. I made a one-shot previously that was similar to this one, but it was on my broken flash drive that I can't repair anymore. So, I'm starting the same one-shot again just a bit differently though! I hope you like it. This is to my Chara fans out there! And enjoy~!

 **Elsword-IS  
Aisha-DW  
Rena-WS  
Raven-RF  
Eve-CE  
Chung-DC  
Ara-YR  
Add-MM  
Elesis-GM**

Welcome Master!

 **(El Gang HQ)**

 **1:00 P.M**

A purple haired magician sighed as she twirled with her heart shaped staff. Only one thought lingered in her mind, _I'm so bored._ As if the others could read her mind, they all nodded in union and sighed.

As she watched her heart shaped staff twirl in her hand, she spotted something that caught her eye. From the corner of her eye, she could see a particular ebony haired girl impatiently checking her watch every few minutes.

 _What's going on with Ara?_ She thought as stopped twirling her staff. _Well, it doesn't matter...It's SO BORING...I rather watch paint dry than just sitting here!_ She thought as she held her staff firmly in her hands.

"So...anyone have any ideas how we can get our spirits going instead of boring ourselves to death?" She asked as the bored expressions of her teammates turned either excited or curious.

There was a silence and she sighed. "No ideas huh?" She sighed as she continued playing with her staff.

 **(1:30)**

The members of the gang were still bored out of their minds, even after 30 minutes.

Nothing sparked their attention and entertainment was low...until a voice spoke up.

"U-Um...Everyone I have some business to attend to so if you don't mind, I will be leaving.." Ara shyly announced as she bowed slightly and started turning around.

This perked everyone's interest, even Eve's.

"Where you going?" Elsword curiously asked as he shifted his gaze to her. Ara gulped.

"A-ah...I'm just going to, a… meet up! W-with some old friends!" She nervously stuttered as she avoided eye contact.

Chung flinched slightly. Even if he still had a bored expression, there was a certain alertness to it. Worry and fright along with a myriad of emotions flash across his face.

 _Ara, Hm… I wonder where she is going? Oh no, don't tell me, she's meeting with some guy?_ He secretly thought, his expression hiding what he was truly feeling, He sighed.

Elsword just tilted his head in confusion and then shrugged. "Ok." He plainly answered as he continued doing whatever he was doing..

"Ara, make sure to come back before dinner ok?" Rena sweetly reminded her in a motherly-tone. Ara nodded in response and waved goodbye.

After she had left, the members of the gang started a conversation.

"Where do you guys think she went?" Aisha asked as she glanced at Elsword for an answer.

"How should I know Grape, I'm the one who needs answers not **you!** " He shot back while glaring at the now VERY offended Dimension Witch.

"HOW DARE YOU ELSWORD!" She shouted as she got up from her seat and pointed her staff at him.

He snorted. "So what you going to do, Miss Aisha...?" He sarcastically added as he rolled his eyes.

Smoke came burning out of her ears and her cheeks turned bright red. A tick mark appeared in her forehead and she evilly chuckled.

"Elsword~!" She amusingly yet darkly smiled him.

And you know what happens next...

 **Lets get back to Ara...**

 **(Somewhere)**

A tired looking Ara raced down to the village, panting when she finally reached it.

She looked at her watch and slowly said "1: 43."

She smiled. _I'm not late! Phew!_ She thought as she headed into the building that stood in front of her.

A familiar voice called out to her from doorway.

"Oh Ara, you're just in time!" The mysterious person cheered as he/she gestured Ara to come in.

She happily nodded and smiled. "So, how many today Boss?" She asked as she went into a room where a few other mysterious people were.

"Quite a lot today hun, the good thing that they're here today!" The mysterious person told her.

Ara smiled brightly and started greeting the other mysterious yet familiar people in the room.

"Its nice to see you again, Sakra, Asura." She happily greeted as she gave the two a tight hug.

"Its nice to see you too, Big sis." Sakra responded back as she hugged her back..

"Good to see you, Little Sis." Asura softly whispered back as she patted her little sister's back.

Ara smiled and so did Sakra and Asura. It was a happy reunion for the siblings.

 **(Aria: ...That was surprising...)**

 **(Back to the others)**

"Oww..." Were the words that came out of Elsword's and Aisha's mouths. Two red bumps were were literally "carved" into each of their foreheads.

 _Remind me to NEVER mess with Rena again Elsword._ Aisha thought as she secretly eyed him. He glared at her. _Yeah...NEVER, plus it was YOUR fault Grape. He thought back as his expressio_ n turned into a sly smile.

She glared at him and shrugged her shoulders.

 **You might be asking why they can hear each others thoughts, well that's a secret!**

 **(Back to the story)**

The gang was now walking towards the village where they were met by Ann, the storekeeper Ann.

"Hi Ann!" Aisha eagerly greeted as she waved in greeting. Ann turned her head and smiled. She was wearing her usual outfit and sweeping in front of her shop.

"Hi gang! What's going on?" She asked as she placed her broom on the wall of her shop.

"We were just visiting." Rena explained as she pulled a lock of her hair behind her ear. Everyone in the gang just stared at her. _You're the one who dragged us here Rena. They thought secretly._

"Oh! That's nice of you guys to visit me. Oh! Do you guys want to go to the nearby cafe that just opened a few weeks ago? I think it was called Ruby Cafe?" Ann asked as she pointed to small building that was just a few blocks away.

"There was a cafe there?" Elsword asked as he tried to remember if he ever remembered hearing about a cafe in Ruben. Everyone looked just asked shocked as he did.

Ann chuckled and gestured them to follow her. They did.

 **(At the Ruby Cafe)**

As the door jingled open, a maid greeted the members of the gang cheerfully.

"Welcome to Ruby Cafe! My name is Ariel!" Greeted a blonde haired girl. She was wearing a short black maid dress with short sleeves and a white apron that crossed at the back. When the apron crossed at the back, a white ribbon was attached to it and a white frilled black cat ear headband was on her head. She was wearing short black heels and her hair was in her regular long ponytail.

Everyone looked shocked, even Eve and Add, which was quite surprising.

Ariel smiled brightly at the guests. "Oh hi there gang! What brings you here?" She happily asked as she led them to a table by the window.

"Well, we were just visiting Ann when we heard that there was a new cafe in town and we decided to check it out." Elesis explained as she took a menu and breezed through it.

Everyone nodded. Ariel giggled. "Well that was nice of you guys to do that! When you're ready to order I'll call over someone ok?" She told us as she headed back to the employee room.

After Ariel left, the gang started a conversation.

"Why is Ariel working here?" Elsword curiously asked he glanced up from his menu and looked at the others.

"It seems that Ariel was hired to work here a few days before this cafe opened." Eve monotonically told her fellow teammates, her voice indicating that she had no interest in Elsword's question.

Everyone let out an "Ooh." and nodded their heads in understanding. Suddenly Add asked a VERY rude question.

"Can Eve even eat? She's a Nasod after all." He rudely asked, averting his gaze. Eve flinched and shot Add a death glare.

Add gulped and looked up...only to be slapped in the cheek by Eve. "OWWW! What was that for Eve?" He innocently asked as he touched the spot on his cheek that was bright red. She humphed and said

"Human, you are being very rude to my **highly** intelligent kind, of course I can eat human food!" She humphed.

Add pouted. "Sorry Eve…." He whispered as he avoided her gaze.

"Did you say something?" She asked in a cold tone, her bright amber eyes now a dull color.

"I'm SORRY!" He apologized as he lifted his head revealing his tearing eyes. Eve smiled.

"I forgive you Addy…." She sweetly said as she slowly petted his head. Add smiled.

"Eevee~!" He said as he tried to jump and hug Eve, but Raven pulled the back of his coat and ahemed.

"Sorry to ruin the moment for you two love birds, but we should choose your meal before we get kicked out for loitering." Raven explained as he stopped pulling Add's coat and picked up a menu. Everyone giggled except the embarrassed Eve and a displeased Add. The others took their menus and they waited.

(Somewhere in the Ruby Cafe)

"Ara, can you go to table 4 and take their orders please?" Ariel asked from the counter. "Oh! Of course!" She answered as she took her order pad and left for the dining area.

As she reached Table 4, she quickly asked for their orders.

"May I take your orders please?" She asked as she looked at her order pad, avoiding their gazes.

The El Gang looked up from their menus and looked at the maid, in shock none of them could say a word.

There was a silence. "U-Um, You're orders please?" She demanded as she looked up from her pad and looked at the people she was serving, and gasped.

She froze. Sitting in the table in front of her were the other members of her gang, all looking at her with shocked faces. _Oh no…_ She thought as she sweatdropped. She smiled and tried to act normal.

"U-Um, heh, so what can I get you?" She asked, her voice cracking a bit as she tried not to sound worried or as freaked out as she really was.

"A-Ara… Is that you?" Chung asked as he was trying to figure out who this person in front of him was.

She was wearing the same exact maid costume as Ariel, but the only difference was that her costume had orange frills around the base of the skirt. Her usual hair was now in braided in the back and the rest of her hair was let down to drop to her waist (Like Grand Master except without the red hair) and a cat ear headband was placed onto her head.

Chung was sure that it was Ara, but he just couldn't figure out why she was wearing a maid costume.

Ara gulped. "Yes, its me." She answered truthfully as she looked at her shocked teammates. Everyone's jaw dropped. Before anyone could say anything, Ara said "I'll explain everything once you guys order something."

Everyone nodded.

 **(After the orders)**

Elsword's- Spicy El Curry and Water  
Aisha's- Ice Cream Sundae  
Rena's- Latte  
Raven's- Iced Coffee  
Eve's- Ruby Cafe's Special Lemon Iced Tea and Lemon Shortcake  
Chung's- Slice of Blueberry Pie and Orange Soda  
Add- Cappuccino  
Elesis- French Vanilla Coffee

Ara pulled up a chair and took a seat. After everyone took a sip or two of their orders, she started explaining.

"Well, It was a few weeks ago when I has invited to work at this cafe by Lucy and Daisy." She started explaining...

" _Hm...All I need now is some cookies for Aisha and Elsword…" Ara whispered to herself as she checked her grocery list in her hand. As she passed Ann's shop a voice called out to her._

" _Hey Ara!" Called a familiar voice from nearby. Ara slowly turned her head to see Daisy waving her hand like crazy. Ara tilted her head in confusion. "Hi Daisy what brings you here?" Ara asked as she headed over to the exhausted looking Daisy._

" _Ara, I need you help! Desperately!" She panted as she grabbed onto Ara's shoulders and gave her a pleading smile._

 _Ara sighed. "I guess they have to wait for their cookies." She thought._

"It seemed that the help she needed was getting employees to work at the Ruby Cafe." Ara explained as she put down the her cup of coffee.

"That explains why you were late that day!" Elsword concluded as he lifted his finger from his chin and looked at her.

"That ALSO explains why you forgot about the COOKIES!" Aisha added as she pointed an accusing finger at Ara.

Ara giggled. "Sorry about that." She replied as she let out a smile.

"So, where is Daisy now?" Eve asked as she took the last sip of her lemon tea and looked at Ara with a curious expression.

Ara thought for a moment. "If I remember correctly, Daisy went back to Hamel because she had some business with Lucy." She explained as her eyes turned to face her teammates.

There was another "Ooh" and nods.

The gang continued talking about utter nonsense, but one thing perked a particular pikachu's interest.

"So, Ara, your made to wear a **maid's outfit?** " Add suddenly asked out of the blue.

Everyone just stared at him. Add raised his brow. "What?" He asked looking at Chung from the corner of his eye.

"You just had to ask that question?" Elesis asked as she eyed Add with a raise of a brow. He shrugged.

"Just asking you know.." He replied.

"It's fine. You see, Lucy thought that by wearing maid outfits it would be easier to lure in customers to our Cafe, plus as "maids" we have to say "Welcome Master!" or "Welcome Mistress!" when someone comes in." She explained, causing Chung to spit out his Orange soda.

It landed onto Eve's emotionless poker face.

However her face was NOT emotionless now.

Chung let out a small "Oh no…" and grabbed Ara's hand. He rushed to the back door and ran around town for who knows how long.

After they stopped running, they found themselves somehow near the base of the Tree of El.

"C-Chung… Why were you running?" Ara asked in between pants.

"S-Sorry! I got scared that Eve would hunt me down." He truthfully confessed as he let out a rare smile.

Ara blushed and looked away. _OMG! Chung, his smile, OMG! HE SMILED! Eeeeeeee!_ She secretly thought in her head. Chung just looked at her, confused.

"What's wrong Ara?" He asked as moved closer to her face, so that their lips were only inches away. Ara could feel her heart pound a thousand times faster and her face felt like it was going to explode.

As she turned her head around to try to explain herself, she felt her lips touch something soft. Her eyes grew wide, so did Chung's. They. were kissing…

Neither one could move an inch, well until they realized that they were kissing for like a whole minute.

There was a silence. Both of them were blushing like mad and they avoided eye contact. It was until Chung started a conversation.

"A-ah, S-Sorry Ara…" Chung apologized as covered his lips with his hands. Ara blushed.

"N-No, It wasn't bad, I didn't hate it!" Ara panicked as she tried to explain. Chung whipped his head to face her and his eyes grew wide.

At first his expression was shocked, but it slowly turned into a sly smirked. "So, you liked it huh? Do you want another one Ara?" He seductively asked as he scooted closer to her.

Ara opened her mouth to talk, but then closed it again. She blushed yet again. "U-Um, P-please, Master." She whispered slowly, her voice showing hints of stuttering.

Chung smirked. "What a good girl you are Ara." Chung said as he grabbed Ara's chin and gazed into her eyes.

They pressed their lips together for another kiss and smiled….

"My My! Isn't Little Sis growing up!" A voice said from nearby.

"Yes, Onee-chan finally got her first kiss!" Another voice replied.

"You two LOVE stalking your sister don't you, Asura and Sakra?" Asked a mysterious voice.

The two smiled. "It's our favorite hobby, Tactical!" They said in union.

"It sure is." Added another voice. Sakra pouted. "It's fun seeing Big Sis have some fun Paladin!" Sakra pouted as she playfully hit him in the arm.

"Ow, That hurt you know, you have to make it up to me with a kiss." Paladin seductively whispered. Sakra smiled, while Tactical and Asura chuckled in amusement.

Well, Well! It seems like everyone made out! What fun! This story seems very interesting…maybe next time I'll do something more **exciting...**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Thanks everyone~! This is my special one-shot for my B-day. (It sucks…) Sorry if I made this story a bit boring! I give my thanks to King of Ash and Roses for Editing my one shot!


End file.
